Lost Kitty
by aliendroid
Summary: Shyshy, an everyday cat from our world, wakes up in the Naruto Universe. Told from a cats POV. Slight shounen-ai SasuNaru pairing.


**Hello, okay I know I should be working on my other stories but I can't get this cute idea out of my head! As I said before the plot bunnies are multiplying! This one is a bit different though in that it was inspired by my cat…and stars my cat.**

**Plot: Shyshy a normal cat from our world gets sent to the Naruto Universe. Told from a cat's pov**

**Rated T, slight shounen-ai**

_**Lost Kitty**_

So there I was sleeping on my favorite spot on my mother's bed listening to her type on her…what was it called again oh…laptop when she started laughing. She was mumbling something about a cute Naruto and a possessive Sasuke. Honestly I have no idea what that human is thinking, but she is my mother so I ignore her strangeness. Oh I'm sorry my name is Shyshy I am a rather small, black and grey stripped, female cat. My underbelly is white, along with my paws, and the tip of my tail. My fur is silky smooth, I know how much my mother likes a well kept animal, she is always bathing Houdini, he is my canine brother. Anyways, I was sleeping on my favorite spot, curled up in Mom's blanket, when suddenly there was this blinding light and I found myself somewhere that was definitely not my mother's room. I looked around frantically trying to understand how I came to be here when this large white dog came out of nowhere!

I hissed at it and puffed up my fur trying to look bigger. Now I am NOT afraid of dogs, there are several at home, but this dog was huge! As I hissed at it, refusing to back down, the dog stared at me. In my horror he leaned down and licked me! 'Meow!' I screeched. No dog touched me but Houdini! Oh and that annoying pup Fenris but he is learning.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" came a male voice. I looked up and saw a boy ridding the dog, needless to say I was shocked. "Oh it's a cat." Upon closer inspection I could see messy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. They reminded me of, what did mom call it, oh tattoos! Or make-up. But I can't remember Mom ever wearing her make-up like that…then again Mom hardly ever wears make-up, Dad doesn't like the stuff.

I was jostled from my thoughts when I felt warm and gentle hands pick me up. "She isn't a stray, she has a purple collar on." This person was female. I sniffed her, she had a kind scent. When I looked up I saw a person with black hair and large pale eyes…strange was my first thought. "Hey there are you lost?" the girl asked.

'Meow'! Of course you stupid human! Was what I thought at that stupid question. How could I not be lost! I was in the middle of what looked like a forest, but it wasn't the woods behind my house.

"Okay there, there," the girl said stroking my head.

"Yo Hinata are you going to take the cat home?" asked the boy on top the dog.

My ears perked up at the mention of Hinata, I know this name! Mom was talking about a girl named Hinata.

"Maybe," said Hinata. I looked at her hopefully. Mom was always praising this person, maybe they are close!

"Yo Hinata! Kiba!" came a rather loud voice. It kind of reminded me of my Mom's little brother.

"Naruto-kun," the girl said.

At hearing this name I looked over the girl's shoulder and saw the blonde boy. HIM I recognize instantly! Mom had been looking at pictures of him a couple days ago, something about research. I jumped out of the girl's arms and jumped onto this new human purring happily.

"Wow," said Naruto. I just wrapped myself around his neck and continued to purr. If Mom was interested in this human, and she seemed to be, then he couldn't be bad. I looked him over scrutinizing him, nope Dad is better looking. Taller too. "What's your problem?" asked Naruto.

'Meow,' I answered. There was nothing wrong with me. I just thought that it was better to be with this human all things considered. Mom spoke often of him, typically in a praise worthy way, and she seemed to like him…not sure why, so I just decided to stay with him.

"Okay…" Naruto said. "Kiba can you translate?"

"I don't speak cat," said the boy on top of the dog. I recognized this name too! Mom was always going on and on about someone named Kiba and Shino and how cute they looked together. I looked around not seeing who this Shino might be.

"What about Akamaru?" Naruto asked again. I looked at the large dog and hissed. "Okay bad idea, sorry um…you are girl or a boy?" Naruto asked me. If I was human I would have blushed! That is what you do when you're embarrassed right? Anyways I settled for growling at him.

"She's a girl," said Hinata. I sniffed at the answer. Good this human at least wasn't stupid, wait now that I remember Mom always did say Naruto was a bit dense…does that mean stupid?

"Thanks Hinata," said Naruto. "So where are her owners?"

I watched as both Hinata and Kiba shrugged. I wrapped myself tighter around Naruto feeling sad. Sure I wasn't a house cat, I went outside all the time, but right now I wanted to be home in Mom's room curled up beside her. Naruto reached up absent mindedly and started to scratch me behind the ear, I love being scratched behind my ear.

"Dobe what are you doing?" came another voice.

"Nothing Teme," said Naruto. Teme…where have I heard that?

"What's up with the cat?" asked the owner of the voice as it got closer. This new human had black hair, pale skin, and black eyes.

"She's kinda attached to me. Oh yeah Sasuke your family deals with cats right?" Naruto asked. Hearing the name Sasuke I hissed. Mom had said this person tried to kill Naruto. The humans were now looking at me. I flattened my ears and tightened my tail around Naruto's throat. "I don't think she likes you."

"Hn, I don't care," said Sasuke. "Anyways leave that here. Let's train."

"Sorry Sasuke another time," said Naruto turning around. I purred happily as Naruto walked away still scratching behind my ear. "Hey Kiba, your sister at her clinic?"

"Yeah," said Kiba.

"Okay," said Naruto.

I watched confused as Naruto walked away from the group and headed back the way he had come, me still on his shoulders. When we came to a large gate I froze. "Easy girl," Naruto said. I relaxed a little bit. Naruto greeted some people sitting in a rather small building by the gate then walked further into the area. It was a large city with a lot of buildings and people. Naruto had removed me from his shoulder when I dug my claws in, in my terror. "It's alright," he kept telling me. Reaching a building he walked in and said, "Hana I was wondering if you could look this one over."

I was beyond confused at this point. This place reminded me of somewhere…my eyes widened when it hit me, the vet's! "Sure thing Naruto," said a woman as she walked up to us. She had the same strange red markings on her face as Kiba. "Oh aren't you a cutey," she said.

The next half hour was embarrassing to say the least. Hana, as Naruto called her, checked over my entire body. I wanted to run, and had tried to, but she was quicker than me. When she finished checking me over she looked at my collar, "No tag," she said. No duh! I thought. Why would Mom put such a noisy thing on me. I would never be able to hunt if she did. "Okay Naruto she is perfectly health. I think she must have gotten separated from her family. I can help you put fliers up if you wish."

"Thanks! I will talk to Sai about drawing them up," Naruto said collecting me in his arms.

xXx Two Hours Later xXx

I was in, what I assumed to be, Naruto's house. It smelled of Naruto all over. I casually walked from room to room looking here and there. When I found his bedroom I jumped up and curled into a ball. It wasn't the same as Mom's bed but it was still comfortable. I was awoken from my nap by arguing voices.

"What the hell teme!" shouted Naruto.

"You ditched me for a cat dobe!" It was Sasuke.

"I couldn't just leave her there," explained Naruto his voice sounded upset.

"Yes you could have," said Sasuke, he sounded defensive.

Naruto sighed, "I'll make it up to you."

I had walked out of the room at this point and saw Sasuke smirk. "How?"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's body and wrapped his arms around his neck. What happened next had me rolling my eyes, hypothetically. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's as the darker haired one wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. I sat down and started to clean myself as the two walked backwards to Naruto's couch. I saw clothes being removed and soon I decided that maybe I should go back to the bedroom. Humans really don't know how to control themselves, going into heat at the drop of a hat. Really. I jumped onto Naruto's bed again and closed my eyes.

I heard a loud bark and jumped up to find my mom scolding Houdini for barking at nothing. I looked around and found myself in the familiar space, on my favorite spot. My mom looked over to me and smiled. She leaned over the bed and rubbed my ear just right, "Sorry Shyshy, go back to sleep." It was at this moment I realized I had been dreaming, and also decided I needed to stop listening to my mom when she read fan fiction!

The End!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: I can't believe you wrote this!**

**Me: Why?**

**Voice: Honestly, you're asking me that?**

**Me: I read out loud! I have an active imagination despite my age, of course this thought would sink in sooner or later!**

**Voice: What thought is that?**

**Me: What do my pets think about when they are sleeping and I am reading fanfiction.**

**Voice: *sighs* anyways please review and tell her she is crazy because me saying it isn't getting thru to her. **


End file.
